A Promise
by forever
Summary: Two best friends made a promise. A promise that would alter their lives in a way they could never think of. Sounds familiar? ;
1. A Promise -- Part 1

APromise_1 **A Promise**   


**Part 1**

**Grow old along with me!**   
**The best is yet to be,**   
**The last of life for which the first was made**

-_Robert Browning (1812-1889)_

**A pair of beautiful eyes was quietly observing a pair of children who seemed so oblivious to the surroundings. The children, a girl and a boy had been so involved in the sand castle building project that they had started since the time they had ceased their strenuous little ball game.**

**The little girl, with her long braided ponytail, had big brown eyes that would roll every time the boy threw a smart comment at her, a comment that seemed to aggravate her to no end.**

**The boy, about the same age as the girl, had blond hair that looked almost white from a distance. He seemed to really enjoy teasing the young girl. He wouldn't stop until he could cause her to make faces at him, even when he had to endure the pain he acquired by getting struck on various places of his body, mainly his upper arm, with her small hands.**

**The sly grin, which had been constantly displayed on his face, added to the girl's frustration even more.**

**"OK. I give up."**

**The boy, sitting down on the soft gray sand, looked up to her. His face looked extremely serious. Not even a hint of smile was detected on his cute face. The girl with her eyebrows raised, looked at his straight expression with a mixed expression of confusion, fear, and some anger.**

**Then suddenly, unable to contain the façade any longer, the boy broke out laughing loudly making his face flushed and tears freely sliding down his rosy cheeks. The girl glared at him. But, seeing her perpetrator being way too occupied in his laughter fest, she slowly turned her angry glare into a mischief, rather evil looking, glance. Silently, she moved her hands to her back reaching out for something, and when she seemed to find whatever she was searching for, she grinned victoriously at him. The boy, totally unaware of the little girl's deed there, was rolling on the sand with his hands on the stomach, still laughing uncontrollably.**

**When he had finally able to suppress his desire to laugh more, he lay down on the sand and tried to breathe as normal as possible while shutting his eyes. Then, he looked up.**

**He didn't see the blue skies as he expected, but rather a pair of big brown eyes smiling sweetly at him, and then…**

**BYURR!**

**At least a gallon of sticky, salty, cold water was dumped all over him.**

**"I hope that would be enough to shrink your head a bit."**

**"Sure…Whatever…" He muttered standing up as he patted his shorts trying to get rid of the stubborn fine sand particles.**

**While he was busy cleaning himself, she took a few steps back anticipating that a retaliation from him must be in order. Seeing her backing up, he smiled sweetly at her as he took a step toward her, followed by another step backward from her.**

**"Hey. Why are you stepping back? Afraid of my revenge or something? You know, revenge is always sweeter." As he told her while grinning widely, they both moved towards the water.**

**Then, she saw the sign – the mischievous gleam in his sparkling baby blue eyes. She turned her body around, ready to run for her life, before he without warning tackled her down onto the sand.**

**"Oh no. You don't." He said, staying on top of her pinning her down to the soft sand.**

**She looked trapped. Her arms were held against her sides by his hands. Her legs were also paralyzed; he sat down on them.**

**"Please…I'm sorry." She apologetically begged him. He just looked at her face.**

**At the same time, she felt somehow that he had loosened his tight grip around her.**

**"Now." She yelled to herself, pushing her body up knocking him down in the process. Swiftly, with her free hands she pushed him down onto the sand, and then she locked the position by sitting on his stomach.**

**"Now, who has the last laugh?" She smugly said.**

**He squirmed left and right trying to free himself. But not successful with his attempt, he stopped. Then suddenly, he screamed, "Oh no…They're leaving."**

**She immediately looked out to the side, and in the process, she moved her body slightly off him. Before she realized what had really happened, he nailed her back onto the sand.**

**"Hahahaha… It does feel good to have the last laugh."**

**Noticing the position that she was in, she dreaded knowing what would come next.**

**"Ok. Peace…I surrender." She said feeling defeated.**

**"Hmm. I don't know…You've been a very bad girl." He said in a mock-disappointed tone."**

**"What do you?…"**

**"No! Please stop." She screamed and followed by fits of laughter, as his pair of hands mercilessly invading every part of her body, known to be rather sensitive to his tickling attack.**

**"What do you say? He said in a slightly commanding tone, pausing the tickle attack to give time for her to catch her breath.**

**"Sorry." She said still breathless from laughing so hard.**

**"Sorry what?" He asked looking down on her.**

**"Sorry my majesty and my oh so great king." She replied in a mocking tone, after rolling her eyes. He laughed hearing her answer.**

**Satisfied with the answer and also a little exhausted, he moved away from her allowing her to sit up next to him. Their faces were flushing from both laughing and being exposed to the intense sunray. They sat quietly trying to compose themselves, attempting to bring back the normal breathing and heart beat rate. His eyes were watching the waves crashing a distance away from the shoreline as hers were focused on to the sand beneath her feet.**

**"I miss this place, you know." He said quietly.**

**"We used to go here every other week, but now…"**

**"Yeah…" She trailed off still looking down, with apparent gloominess detected in her voice.**

**"Oh…I'm sorry." He immediately said regretting what he had said before, after studying her reaction. She looked up to him and smiled weakly.**

**"Don't be." She uttered, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her emotion under control.**

**He hesitantly moved his hand on to the small part of her back. When she looked up to him with misty eyes, without thinking twice he pulled her into his arms. She relaxed unto his embrace, letting her head rest on his shoulder.******

**She didn't cry, but she also didn't say anything. They stayed in that position for about a few minutes, until when he abruptly pulled his arm away from her and stood up.**

**"Hey come on." He offered his hand to her, which she gratefully accepted.**

**"We didn't come here to be crying over the inevitable thing that happened and that would eventually happen to everybody." He stated while helping her to stand up, as his eyes searched hers for any clues to her emotion at the time being. She just looked away.**

**He held her hand in his as he lead them walking in silence toward the pile of rocks that adorned the coastal line. As they stopped before the staggered rocks and pebbles, grabbing one small pebble with his free hand, he turned to her.**

**"Hey, I got an idea." She just looked at him, with a big question mark written all over her face.**

**"Help me, will you?" He pleaded without looking at her, started collecting small to medium size pebbles.**

**"May I ask what for?" She asked starting to help him.**

**"Well you'll see." He answered shortly.**

**After filling their pockets with pebbles, they ran up to a small hill of sand. He looked down around him and smiled. Then he started working with the pebbles as she slowly sat down nearby watching him with eyes full of adoration. Realizing that his companion hadn't followed suit, he caught her gaze and smiled.**

**"Are you going to just sit there and do nothing, or are you going to be a good girl and help me here."**

**She smiled. She smiled her famous crooked smile. He melted every time she did that. He then turned around to go back to the work he had started.**

**"Nope. I think I'd prefer watching you." She answered back.**

**Silence. He didn't response or make any comments. Watching him so serious amazed her to some point, so she decided to sit back and watched him quietly. She saw him running around then turning back, then running again then standing up observing his work then turning around.**

**"OK finished." He called out to her, waving his hand.**

**She stood up. Then she saw it; she saw what he had done. She froze on her feet; no word came out of her mouth.**

**"Hey, say something." He urged her, sounding a little worried.**

**"I don't know what to say…"She trailed off as he stepped closer to her. He smiled as he looked back at his creation, and then he turned to look at her.**

**"I'm glad to have you as my best friend."**

**"Me too." She said, without taking her eyes off the arranged pebbles on the sand.**

**"Seeing that we are still very young and granted that we have long years ahead of us, is that a little to much to ask for." He asked, pointing at the pebbles.**

**"No." She answered shortly, with an obvious certainty in her voice.**

**"I don't think so." She finished off.**

**"You know, when I see the beach I always remember the good time, and…" He paused briefly glancing at her.**

**"There's always you near by." He uttered softly, finishing his sentence.**

**"And all the happy memories I had are always either associated or involved you in a way." He continued slowly and took her hands in his.**

**She opened her mouth in an effort to respond to him, but could not think of anything to say, she just sighed. She just looked into his eyes. He seemed that he understood her well. His eyes were saying, "you don't have to say anything. I know what you were thinking."**

**Without saying anything, he squeezed her hand gently in his.**

**Hand in hand, he led them closer to the arranged pebbles, until the pebbles stood right before them. She looked to him and mouthed a small thank you. Then, hesitantly she leaned toward him and paused a second or two before in the blink of an eye planted a soft kiss on his right cheek.**

**Clearly, he was shocked by the gesture. He searched her eyes trying to find something, but she turned away dodging his eyes. They both stood about a few feet apart awkwardly.**

**"A promise." Out of nowhere, he said.**

**"What?" She asked confused by his sudden rambling. He looked up to her.**

**"A promise. Yes this should be a promise for both of us to keep." He repeated more clearly and a little louder.**

**"A promise?" She questioned, still didn't know what had got into his head.**

**"A promise for you and me, that we would be together no matter what, when, and where." He explained.**

**She turned around, their eyes met.**

**"A promise for you and me." She reiterated slowly, almost in a whisper.**

**"I promise." She said with confidence, still gazing into his eyes.**

**"I promise." He echoed her, keeping his eyes on hers.**

**Slowly, her tilted smile formed on her face. He returned that by showing off his dimpled smile that she adored so much.**

**"Of course I didn't mean that we're going to get married or anything like that." He added quickly.**

**"Really? Then what did you mean?" She asked him back, raising her eyebrows. He just looked back at her with an embarrassed smile**

**"Hey kids! I'm going home. Are you guys coming?" Walking toward them a few feet away, the owner of the pair of dreamy eyes who had been observing the two friends, called out interrupting the rather awkward conversation.**

**"Race you to the car." The boy challenged.**

**"You're on." The girl responded, as she was trying to loosen her braids with her hands.**

**"1…2…3…" He counted, and before he finished saying three he took off running, laughing along the way.**

**"Hey! No fair. You cheated."**

**"Guys..."**

**Shaking her head, Lillian Potter could only watch as the two kids were running fast away from her.**

**"Kids." She muttered. As she was about to follow them, she saw a pair of sandal belonged to her daughter near the pebbles. She walked closer to pick them up. While she straightened her back, she stopped and smiled looking at the pebbles arranged and tucked onto the hard sand.**

**She read out loud while grinning widely, "Dawson and Joey together forever, always."**   



	2. A Promise -- Part 2

APromise_2 **A Promise**   


**Part 2**

**Grow old along with me!**   
**The best is yet to be,**   
**The last of life for which the first was made**

-_Robert Browning (1812-1889)_

**"Good morning, Mrs. Potter."**

**Walking into the airy breakfast den, a cheery Dawson greeted the woman in a gray suit who seemed so engrossed on the paper she was reading.**

**"Hi, Dawson. Joey should be down in a minute," Lillian answered without moving her eyes from the paper, while Dawson dropped his backpack to the floor.**

**He pulled out the chair closest to him, and was about to sit down on it when Joey noisily announced her presence, reading off a piece of paper. He couldn't help smiling seeing her being preoccupied with herself, continuously rehashing the content of the paper on her hand, out loud.**

**The sight of her, especially with the pen being tucked behind her ear, somehow tugged a cord in his heart.**

**"The animal kingdom is traditionally divided into two subkingdoms. The simpler subkingdom is Parazoa while the more advanced one is called Eumetazoa. The difference is that Parazoa-" Pausing, she looked up to see the two people who had been watching her with amusement.**

**"Hi, mom. Hi, Dawson."**

**She smiled at them momentarily before she reverted her attention back to the paper. Her mom just greeted her back with a silent smile, then immediately going back to what she had been doing.**

**"So, I should say that we know who's going to ace the biology final."**

**Joey stopped reading, giving Dawson a dirty look.**

**"Don't go there, Dawson."**

**"What?" He shrugged, trying to look as amazed as possible.**

**"Come on Jo, are you saying that you don't want an A?"**

**"Nope, I didn't say that."**

**"Then what?"**

**"Dawson, you should know it by now, for me to get an A in that class is close to being called impossible. It should be a miracle if it'd happen that way, a big miracle," She said, putting a lot of stress in the word 'big'.**

**Dawson looked at her giving her a disbelieving look.**

**"You've gotta be kidding me, Jo. You, not getting an A, Oh please."**

**"Daws-"**

**"Ok guys, time to go."**

**Unintentionally interfering on the on going argument the two friends were having, Lillian announced, gathering the paper that were spread all over the table. She stood up, then bent down to pick up her briefcase which was on the floor, leaning against the chair's leg.**

**"Do you guys need a ride?" she asked while stuffing the paper into the briefcase.**

**"I think we're OK, mom."**

**"Well in that case, then, I gotta run." Lillian took a ceramic cup with her hand, which had been sitting there untouched for awhile. Then she slowly sipped from it.**

**"Another busy day in the courtroom, Mrs. Potter?"**

**"You can say that, Dawson." Replying, she placed the cup back on the table gently.**

**"Take care, guys," she said, watching the two teenagers.**

**"And Joey, honey, I'm sure you'll ace the test." Lillian said, kissing her daughter's cheek.**

**As Lillian made her exit, Joey turned around to see Dawson shrugging at her, a smug grin on his face.**

**The two friends were walking down the seemingly quite road on the way to school. Joey constantly moved her lips, memorizing every word from the paper, while Dawson walked about four feet in front of her, facing her.**

**"Tell me Josephine Potter, what can possibly be more entertaining than studying for you nowadays. I mean the only things that we've been doing lately is just studying, studying, and more studying. When will this end?"**

**Ignoring Dawson, Joey maintained her focus on the paper on her hand, keeping her concentration intact.**

**"I know that it's final time and all. But come on, Jo, if you're worried of not getting the valedictorian spot, don't, OK. You pretty much claimed the status the minute you started your senior year. Not to mention-"**

**"Dawson." Joey, looking up from her paper, called out his name to cease his talking, her eyes shooting like a dagger.**

**"I know you already have your future mapped up for you, but I on the other hand, haven't, so just shut up." She finished harshly, going back to her paper, leaving a rather affronted Dawson.**

**He stopped his pace. And before long, she bumped into him.**

**"Ouch!" She cried out, rubbing her forehead.**

**"What're you doing?" Standing right in front of him, she looked at his face, their faces only inches apart. She looked into his blue eyes. His lips tightened.**

**"I can't believe it. You're mad, aren't you?" He didn't say anything, looking away.**

**"Sorry, Ok. Your incessant ranting was a little bit too much for me. As you know it already, this one is the most important of all. I can't afford getting another mediocre grade."**

**She looked at him, as they resumed their walking. He still looked stoic.**

**She lifted one of her hands up.**

**"I'm sorry, OK? I was a tad rough earlier." She apologized, while glancing toward his direction – still no response.**

**"Dawson, come on. Stop being a baby. I wasn't that bad. Ok, I admit it that it wasn't necessary" She stopped, as her ears caught a soft sound of repressed giggles next to her. She turned her head to see him.**

**She could see that he was pressing his lips together so tightly, his face looked strained. Feeling her eyes upon him, he turned around to face her. Upon seeing her face, he couldn't contain himself any longer, letting the fits of laughter escape from his mouth.**

**"I couldn't believe you. You were acting. And I thought you were really upset at me,"she exclaimed, while starting to hit him with the paper. Dawson, dodging her attack, ran away from her laughing.**

**The two then continued their journey to school in constant laughter and bickers.**

**As Dawson and Joey entered the school campus, walking down the hallway being oblivious to their surroundings, a group of girls started their conversation while eyeing the two.**

**"Hey! There they are."**

**"Aww…look at them. They just seem like a pair coming out of a storybook romance."**

**"Yup-cinderella and her prince charming."**

**"But she said that they're not dating- just friends, best friends."**

**"Oh come on, you actually believed that?"**

**"Look at them. She is beautiful - practically the whole football team wants to date her. And him, he's gorgeous. I don't remember hearing any girl in this school that will give up the chance to be with him. Well, not counting her, of course. My point is that they're perfect, but they haven't dated any body until now, not because of the lack of interests – god forbid, I would instantly jump into the line, if there was one for dating him. See my point there? See the correlation? They're made for each other and only each other."**

**"How long they've been friends?"**

**"Oh gosh, forever."**

**"Yeah, literally forever. I remember having them during Junior High. Those two were inseparable."**

**"I still don't understand then."**

**"Don't understand about what?"**

**"How come they're not together?"**

**"Well, I too have the same question, and I'm sure so do the whole entire school."**

**"Hmmm…"**

**"Judging from what I can see right now, I think soon that will change."**

**Dawson and Joey. Joey and Dawson. You couldn't take one without the other one. It seemed so normal when saying Dawson the word 'Joey' should follow closely behind. Every time Dawson was around, Joey must be somewhere nearby. The two had been friends practically since the day they were born; they were born within the same month.**   
**The friendship had seemed to be transferred down from their parents. Their parents were best friends from the very beginning, just like them. Together, the Leerys and the Potters had been always known to be the epitome of fortune. With the big enterprise running everything from small businesses to giant firms, the Leerys virtually owned the whole town. The Leerys hired the Potters, whose pricey law expertise were utilized non-stop, to assist them with the legal matters. Hand in hand, the Leerys and the Potters built a mountain of wealth, fame, and popularity.**

**Holding the Leerys name, Dawson had grown up as the child of a conglomerate. He had been constantly exposed to the business world from early on. His dad had made it a routine practice to bring him to the office, letting him wander around to learn things on his own. Being bright and exceptionally intelligent, he had picked up things fast. People could see him replacing his dad some day, considering him as the only Leery's kid. Being the only kid, Dawson had always found himself in constant need for a companion, a best friend, and he had found that in Joey.**

**Joey Potter, on the other hand, was not as fortunate as her best friend, Dawson. True, she grew up into an affluent family and had been given all the things she'd ever asked for. She was never lacking anything, except one thing or probably two. Tragically, she had lost her dad at an early age to an accident which had also taken away the life of her only sister. Hence, she had become the only child, living with her mother alone. Despite of the tragedy, her mother had stood firm and continued to prosper in the law area, with the caring and loving support of the Leerys. Joey and her mother had never felt alone since they knew that there were always people who truly loved them by their side, Dawson and his parents.**

**That evening before dinner time, Dawson stood before the door, his lips slightly curved upward into a nervous smile. He heaved a sigh, as he brought the bouquet of roses he was holding within his eye level. Looking at the flowers, he reminded himself the true reason for his visit. Joey.**

**He reached out his hand to push the button. As he pressed the button, he could hear a string of melodies being played by the bell. Before long, the door was opened. A woman about in her forties stood before him, greeting him with a warm smile.**

**"Hi Dawson. Looking for Joey?" she asked, eyeing the generous size of bouquet he was holding.**

**"Hey Dana. Yeah…is she around?" Stepping inside, he asked her back.**

**"Yes, she should be. She's probably in the living room. I just heard the piano being played a few minutes ago," she replied, closing and locking the door.**

**"Thanks, Dana. I'll find her."**

**She smiled at him before walking off.**

**As he was standing in the foyer, thinking where she might be, he heard the sound of the piano. Hearing that, he smiled.**

**Joey had always loved to play the piano. At first, it was meant as a coping mechanism for her after the big tragedy, but later on she had made it her hobby, her passion. By playing piano, she could release the burden in her heart, something that she rarely shared. By letting her fingers wander free, she could let her emotions and feeling flow through, making her look transparent for the moment.**

**The way she struck her hands on the keys totally reflected the way she was feeling at the time. At that time he could tell that she was in a pretty good mood, judging by the soft sound.**

**He then started walking toward the source of the sound. As he was getting closer, he stepped carefully trying not to make any noises, lying the bouquet gently on the cupboard next to him. He watched her from the back, quietly.**

**Joey had grown up. She had truly blossomed into this amazing, smart, beautiful young woman before his eyes.**

**As he watched, he was captivated by the way she played the piano. She was fully absorbed into her playing, not realizing his presence. Her head along with her upper body swayed according to the music. Her fingers moved freely yet gracefully within the confined of the keyboards. The music that she had generated was hypnotic to him. He stood there watching, paralyzed by the tune.******

**He eventually regained his movement when she concluded her piece, bowing her head down in the process. He clapped his hands in broken pattern, acknowledging her as well as announcing his presence.******

**She turned around to see him. Her expression told him that she was not expecting to see any audience, let alone him. Nonetheless, she looked happy to see him.**

**He gathered the bouquet into his arm and walked forward to approach her.******

**Still sitting down on the piano bench, she looked up, smiling. Their eyes met.**

**"Hey. How long have you been standing there, prying on me?"**

**"Long enough to enjoy the whole piece you had there," he answered, sitting down next to her on the wooden bench while setting the bouquet on top of the baby grand. Turning his attention to the piano, he started to play around, pressing the keys, not particularly creating an enjoyable piece, but merely making sound.**

**"So Joey, I thought you said you hated sappy, melancholic songs."**

**Joey watched him from the side, looking not too pleased.**

**"Dawson! Jim Brickman's songs are not sappy. They are truly the work of art from a gifted and talented pianist. And it's not sappy. It's romantic" She finished her sentence, moving her chin up then down, forcing her point.**

**"Sure whatever, Jo. I still think it sounded more like in the sappy side, you know."**

**Without looking at her, he responded.**

**Joey just snickered at his comment, while her eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers.**

**"So, what's up Dawson? What's with the 'romeo' article for seduction there?" she asked while she picked up the flowers.**

**Dawson looked up to see her, moving his hands away from the keyboard.**

**"These, Joey Potter, are not the 'romeo' articles as you referred them to. These are certainly not articles used for seducing. These are the symbol of my admiration, adoration, and care to you from the bottom of my heart. And they can also serve as a small present from me to you, sort of like a peace offering." Touching the flowers' petals, he explained, deliberately lowering his voice at "peace offering".**

**"Can you cut down on the sappiness, there a bit, Dawson, while I'm going to puke my guts out." Joey smirked, earning a glare from Dawson who removed his hand abruptly from the flowers.**

**"Joey!"******

**"Kidding."**

**"Kidding, OK. Thanks Dawson. They're beautiful."**

**She laughed as she breathed in the fragrance. Smiling, she put the bouquet back on top of the piano while Dawson stood up from the bench. She gave Dawson a quick look before starting to play another song, another moving piece. As the tune was being played, silence enveloped the two and no words came out of their mouths.**

**"Hmm…Joey. You love me, right, as a best friend?" Dawson broke through their silence, resting his hand casually on top of the piano.**

**"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you. You're my only best friend," she answered without looking as she kept the melodies going.**

**"How about you?" she asked back through the musical piece she was playing.**

**"Me? Hmm… sure, I love you too, with all of my heart," he answered softly.**

**"Good. We're even then." She showed her tilted smile to him briefly, before turning back to the keys.**

**"Well…hmm…do you… do you remember our promise we made years ago on the beach?" he asked in a slightly cautious tone.**

**"Let me think…the beach… that sounded familiar." She wondered, looking as if she was trying hard to remember.**

**He looked at her with obvious disappointment in his eyes.**

**Looking at his reaction, she smirked. "You're such an idiot, Dawson. Of course, I remember. What about that?"**

**Glancing at her, he took a deep breath then letting it out slowly. He pulled up the bouquet to within his reach. As he let his fingers touch the petals, he started talking, and evidently, he was extremely tensed and nervous.**

**"I was thinking…uhm… you know, this might sound ridiculous and beyond preposterous and all. But then I was thinking, why not? This could be the only way to keep our promise. And I don't see why not. I mean we've been friends like forever. I mean, that wouldn't change, right. So anyway I've been thinking and I have reached a conclusion" He stopped for a breath.**

**"Joey, hmm…Josephine Marie Potter, will you spend the rest of your life together with me, by marrying me?" he finished the last sentence in one breath, so fast that it sounded like one word. Nervously, he observed Joey, seeking for a hint of reaction. No reaction.**

**He started counting silently, "1,2,3…"**

**Joey slammed her fingers on the keys, halting the constant flow of the beautiful melodies abruptly, producing a discord sound that was displeasing to the ears.**

**"What?" she exclaimed. Her head turned sharply into his direction.**

**"You're joking right?" She eyed him, smiling tentatively. Her eyes searching his; his face had gradually turned crestfallen. Her smile faded away. As the realization hit her, covering her mouth with her palm, she uttered softly, obviously shocked.**

**"Oh my gosh, you're serious."**

**"Dawson, I-" Joey just sat there, looking at him, speechless. Her eyes were still on him.**

**"I understand if you rejected the proposal, Jo. I know, it sounded weird to me too. But Jo, I'm deadly serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he immediately explained himself, looking down at his hands. He could almost hear her gasp. Once again, the silence came back.******

**"Dawson that could be a problem," she suddenly said through the quietness.******

**"Why?" he asked, looking up, meeting her eyes.******

**"You know why, you and I," she started trying to explain to him.******

**"Yes?" He let out rather impatiently, raising his eyebrows at her.******

**Rising her voice at each word being spoken, she told him, as her hands were moving around dramatically,**   
**"We're not dating. Heck! We've never dated, ever, with each other or with other people."******

**"We're not in love with each other, Dawson, even though we love each other, we're not in love. Argh! You know what I meant." She finished while lowering her voice to normal, still a little frustrated with herself.******

**"Joey, have you ever thought about the future? Have you ever thought the possibility that we might drift apart?" In a gentle voice, he asked her, moving from where he was standing, to stand next to her side.******

**"Honestly? No. I'm happy where I am, Dawson. Here with my mom, with your parents, and especially with you," she answered, sounding genuine.******

**"Joey, you must have some short time memory then. Remember? College?"******

**"What about that?"******

**"You're going away for college. And as a matter of fact that will happen in three months," he stated.******

**"So? We can still communicate. Come on Dawson, we live in the era of silicon where anything and everything can be 'siliconized'. Have you ever heard of email, chat…phone?" she asked lightly, earning a pointed look from Dawson. Her smile slowly disappeared.******

**Looking away from him, she sighed audibly. "Let me think about it, OK?"******

**"Fine." He said shortly.******

**They turned away from each other quietly. The tension had clearly filled the room. The awkwardness that had been missing before was totally there now. Joey pursed her lips together as she let her fingers run up and down the keyboard. Dawson stood about a few feet away, admiring a painting that suddenly looked appealing to him. Shortly, the sound from the piano occupied the whole room, as Dawson examined the art display and Joey intently played the piano. Despite the deep concentration shown on their faces, their minds had drifted off to each of their own world.**

**"Yes."******

**Out of the blue, she uttered softly, as the piano stopped playing, even when the song seemed unfinished.******

**He turned his attention away from the painting to get a glimpse of her. She avoided his eyes.******

**"Excuse me?" he asked. Confusion was written all over his face.******

**"I said, yes. I'll marry you," she repeated, sounding more clearly and louder than before.******

**"I thought you said you need time to think. What happened with that, huh?" he sarcastically asked, approaching her slowly, with a grin on his face. His face had slowly brightened.******

**"Yeah. I did. I made up my mind," she replied, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.**

**She watched him as he took his place, standing next to her.******

**"Well?" Raising her eyebrows, she looked at him.******

**"Well what?" he returned her question.******

**"So what does that mean?"******

**"That means that as of now, we're engaged," he answered, looking directly into her eyes.******

**Couldn't stand the intensity of his stare, she looked away.******

**"Good. I mean, wow!"******

**They laughed nervously. She started to play around with the keys, pressing randomly.******

**"Hmm…Joey?" He called out softly, as he sat down next to her.******

**"Yes, Dawson."******

**Keeping her eyes on the keys, she responded nervously. As she let her eyes traveled to her side, she noticed the proximity they were at.******

**"Since we're engaged and all. Uhm... May I kiss you?" he asked candidly, his eyes on her.******

**He heard her gasp – that was the second time of the night that he heard her gasp.******

**He smiled nervously at her, and she returned the gesture. She diverted her eyes from him, looking at the keys.******

**"Hmm…I guess so…I mean, being engaged and all." Smiling her half smile nervously, she answered lightly, her voice meandering.**

**Stopping her flippant piano playing, he reached out for her hands; then he held them gently in his as he moved them away from the keyboards. She turned around to face him. As their eyes met, a jolt of electricity passed through them.******

**She closed her eyes, anticipating his lips on hers. He smiled, watching her. Gradually, the smile disappeared from his face, replaced by a rather intense look. Then, he leaned toward her slowly.******

**At the same time, after nothing happened for a few seconds, Joey was fidgeting on her seat, restless, anxiously waiting.******

**"Daws-"**

**Her word was cut short as his lips gently touched hers. Their lips were barely touching. As they parted, he looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes while he let go of her hands. When she saw him, she smiled shyly, her face blushing. They looked into each other eyes and froze for a few seconds, before they both burst out laughing.**

**"Weird huh?" After they somewhat stopped laughing, she spoke up.******

**"I guess we need to get used to that," she continued, lifting her shoulder.******

**"Hey, I don't think I would object to that. We can start practicing, now." He looked at her teasingly, while she returned it with a dirty look.******

**"Uh Dawson, that's what I love about you. You're always full of humor, aren't you?" she joked, in a slightly sarcastic tone.******

**He shrugged at her comment.******

**Looking at each other, they both started to giggle. His eyes were never leaving her face. He sighed softly, full of gladness.**

**Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her attention to his face. She stopped her giggling the instant she saw his hand reaching out toward her face. Carefully with his right hand, he removed the strands of hair that were covering her eyes, tucking them behind her ear.******

**He looked tenderly into her eyes. She smiled nervously in return. He let the back of his hand touch her cheek gently, as Joey opened her mouth slightly, holding her breath.******

**His hand traveled down to her chin while his thumb caressed her lips lovingly. A soft mumble escaped her lips. He tilted her chin up as he brought his face closer to her. They were inches apart and their eyes were locked in the intense gaze. He could feel her warm breath on his face as he moved his lips closer and closer to hers.**

**This time she didn't close her eyes when his lips found hers in a soft kiss. The kiss was tentative at first. In the beginning he felt her numb at his advance, but slowly she reciprocated. As the intensity of their kisses grew, she closed her eyes, her right hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Noticing that, he smiled in between kisses.**

**They broke apart briefly to catch a breath, revealing their crimson colored faces.******

**Their breathings were ragged. Their eyes never left each other.******

**When he saw a nervous, shy smile slowly reappeared on her face, he smiled contentedly, leaning down to kiss her again.**

**As he felt himself being pulled deeper and deeper into a blissful state, he confessed to himself in his heart.******

**"I think I'm falling in love with you, Joey Potter."**   
  



	3. A Promise -- Part 3

APromise_2 **A Promise**   


**Part 2**

**Grow old along with me!**   
**The best is yet to be,**   
**The last of life for which the first was made**

-_Robert Browning (1812-1889)_

****

**The smell of leaves intoxicated the afternoon air deep inside the woods, in the mid September month. The verdant trees provided passages for the sunrays to pass through, creating scattered cascading arrays of lights. The chirping sound of birds perching on the branches combined with the soothing sound of water flowing down the narrow, rocky creek played the background music, complementing the serene ambiance.******

**Suddenly, the sound of someone stepping down the shallow creek mixed with a soft panting and a hand-covered, subdued giggling disturbed the peaceful atmosphere for the moment.**   
  
**Joey Potter stood still, balancing her tall frame on the slippery rock, while she tried to breathe normally. She constantly glanced over her shoulder, keeping watchful eyes for something behind her that she seemed to anticipate coming on her way soon. Then, she heard him call out her name.******

**The second she saw his flushed face emerge between the rows of tall trunks, she quickly leaped forward to the nearest rock within her reach, still chuckling. When she decided to jump to that rock, she didn't expect the rock to be extra slippery. She nearly lost her footing as she landed, but luckily, she was able to regain her stability. As she looked back, she saw him arriving at the other end of the creek. He didn't stop to catch for a breath like what she had done earlier; instead he proceeded to effortlessly hop onto a rock then onto another and another, closing in on the distance between them fast.******

**Being sure that he'd soon catch up with her, she immediately whirled back and looked forward at her destination. The only thing that stood between her and her destination was a rock covered with a thick layer of green, slimy algae. With determination she took one-step backward aiming for the long jump she's going to make. Then, she jumped with both of her arms extended out to the side to provide for some balance. But unfortunately, the rock was not as close as it appeared to be earlier, from where she's standing. That and the fact that it was more slick than the previous one caused her right foot to skid off the slimy surface of the rock, making a splash as she fell into the not so warm creek water.******

**Hearing her scream, Dawson stopped his attempts at the rocks as he looked toward her with apparent concern. As soon as he heard the familiar sound of her cursing, he let out an audible sigh of relief, followed by a slight curve of smile. Judging from her choice of words, she appeared to be fine. He then continued crossing the creek, using the rocks as his stepping stones; this time he did it more carefully, stopping briefly at each successful attempt, not planning to re-enact her accident.******

**Sitting down in the calf-deep creek, a soaking Joey muffled a curse; her giggling had ceased. She used her hands for support as she slowly stood up, pulling herself out of the cold water. She shook herself to get rid of the excess water before she stomped off the creek into the dry path of dirt, being a little upset.******

**"Hey Joey, I'm coming." She heard Dawson calling her in a teasing, singing voice as she turned around to see him.******

**The mischievous twinkle in his eyes could only mean one thing: she's going to pay for the handful of leaves that she had cunningly stuffed inside the back side of his sweater. Quickly, forgetting her misfortune with crossing the creek and being more concern with him catching up with her, she averted her eyes to the other direction as she devised a swift plan to escape Dawson's wrath upon her. She looked back toward his direction and saw that he's only two rocks away from her. The last rock should hold him for a while, buying her some extra times. Not wasting any more time, she started to run away from the creek, peering over her back to watch out for him. Her carefree chuckling resumed.******

**Still running, to her surprise, she noticed how Dawson had gracefully landed on the rock that had previously given her a problem. Within minutes, he was already off the creek and started to run after her. Feeling threatened, with all of the strength she could muster, she tried to increase her speed, but for some reason she felt she's not moving any faster. Thinking that something might have obstructed her move, she peeled her wet, bulky, leather jacket off, throwing it to the side. Next, she removed her leather boots one by one, tossing them up high into the air.******

**Dawson easily gained up on her as he tried to dodge one of the pair of boots flying toward him. As he came closer to her, he extended his arms as far as he could, trying to get a hold of her. At the most, they were separated only by about two arms length.******

**Joey, almost running out of breath, felt that she could not run anymore. Then suddenly, as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, she shrieked ecstatically, laughing and screaming uncontrollably. She jerked her body around trying to release herself, but her tactic was to no avail as she felt his iron strength arms around her, chaining her.******

****

**Their incessant laughing and screaming scared off the birds resting on the branches of nearby trees causing some of the feathered small creatures frantically flew away to hunt for a safer place.******

**Tightening his grip on her, Dawson swiftly pulled her closer toward him, her back pressing against his chest, her soaked back. And then, as he lifted her off the ground, she screamed at the top of her lungs, begging him to let her go. Ignoring her wish, he spun her around in mid air, swinging her in full circles. Then, as he was finishing the third revolution, unexpectedly, he lost his poise causing them to fall. With fits of laughter, they collapsed on to, a thankfully, fluffy bed of dried leaves with a thud; he was underneath of her, and his arms never left her waist.******

**As Dawson lay on the pile of dead leaves with Joey on top of him, her head on the crook between his neck and shoulder, her hair sprayed around partially covering his face, he could hear the violent thumping of his heart against his chest, against his own slowly becoming disconcerted, fading chuckles. The pounding of his heart felt like a jackhammer was drilling through the rib cage that would rip it apart. This glow surrounded him, Joey's wet back pressed against his vibrating chest, the moist penetrated through his lamb-wool sweater. He could almost see the sparks that were created between their closely placed bodies. Gradually, as her laughing dissipated, the glow was lifting his head, making him light as a feather, and he reveled in it as Joey's heartbeat was filling his ears, playing a symphony of seduction. He breathed in the floral scent of her hair, the invigorating smell that could certainly knock all coherent thoughts off his mind. As he savored the fragrance, not remembering a time she'd ever smelled so intoxicating like at the very moment, he could feel himself getting dizzier.******

**Then…Boom! He could feel himself shatter in a million pieces, explode with colorful slivers of pleasure and lust. God he had never felt like this. He had never thought she could have this impact on him, despite of the dreams he'd recently been having, but his dreams were pale in comparison to what he's thinking of doing to her now.******

**Picturing her in her tightly clad wet top made his blood gush downward in a rapid fashion as he noticed himself increasingly harden. He was worried if they stayed in this position for a long period of time, he might have to work extremely hard to gather every ounce of the last remaining of his self-control that was constantly evaporating as the ticking of each second, a close to impossible task. He didn't dare to move and didn't allow himself to breathe, afraid that even a tiny friction between his body and hers could stimulate him even further, propelling him into the abyss of his ecstasy.******

**Much to his surprise yet not to his benefit, instead of standing up, Joey turned her body around so that she was sitting on his stomach, on her bending knees, touching each side of his stomach, straddling him, her hands resting casually on his stomach, a mischievous gleam on her eyes. Dawson held in his breath fearing what she'd do next and at the same finding himself was unable to breathe due to the anticipation.******

**"Joey…" He cried out half-begging, half-excited, hoping that she'd at least take pity on him.******

**Joey brought her hands to her rosy cheeks, pressing them lightly; then she blew hot air from her mouth unto them. Watching her, Dawson felt himself rushing with desire, an overpowering desire for her. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze as he brought his hands to her sides, holding her gently.******

**Suddenly, he gasped audibly as he could feel her cold hands on top of his stomach through the thin material of his shirt, underneath his sweater. Joey smiled triumphantly as she started to tug on his shirt.******

**"Joey? What are you… Ahhhh!" He yelped loudly in surprise as he felt the freezing palms of her small hands on his bare stomach.******

**His screaming was not generated by the coldness. Instead, it was quite the opposite. Her icy hands felt like the surface of a burning coal on his skin, setting him on fire, a fire of his own arousal. His screaming was a desperate cry for mercy.******

**Unable to gain the energy needed – the energy that seemed to have been used up for some other thing – without success, he tried to remove her hands away from his stomach. Defeated, he stopped and let his hands barely clutching to hers. He was very aware to the intensifying of the blaze all around him, a blaze ignited by her touch, and he needed to do something quick before he let him self to be totally engulfed in it.******

**Oblivious to his struggle at the battle for perseverance, seeing his reaction, Joey just laughed with satisfaction, seemed to think that it was all innocent.******

**Without her knowing, Dawson reached for her lower back with both of his hands, held on to it firmly by wrapping his hands around her abdomen, and he rolled their bodies around to the left so that she was beneath him. Using his hands to sustain his body weight, he deliberately put a space sandwiched between their bodies and looked into her eyes. Joey just gazed into his face, her eyes penetrating into his with a playful gleam.******

**He was taken a back when all of the sudden she clawed her hands onto his back tightly and pulled him to her rather brusquely, removing the air spaced between their upper bodies, causing their bodies to be superimposed with each other quite perfectly, breast to breast, while their foreheads were practically touching. And without giving him any chance to react, she rolled him to the side onto his back, reclaiming her top spot.******

**However, Dawson was quick to react this time. In a fraction of a second, he snaked his arms around her waist and maneuvered their bodies to the left. But, out of his calculation, Joey reacted even more swiftly, being prepared to counter-attack his tactic. Grasping his back tightly, she turned them around on the thick layer of dried leaves.******

**Before long, a rolling-wrestling match between the two of them was in full swing. Their long legs entangled with each others into a knot, their bodies seemed to be glued, fitting perfectly into each others, their hands frantically went up, trying to grab for each other's back. Their hysterics and ear-piercing squeals could probably be heard through out the woods, causing a lone hiker or a lone animal to either run or become extremely curious. They rolled and wriggled left and right and rolled on the bed of withered leaves, not paying attention to the group of tiny, fury spectators that had started to pool surrounding them and watching them with interest. They didn't even look a bit uncomfortable lying on the seemingly a rather hard surface; instead, they seemed to enjoy themselves immensely as if they were lying on their comfortable, fluffy, opulent beds at home.******

****

**Exhausted from their non-stop laughing and from their rigorous physical activities, they stopped moving, almost simultaneously. Loosening his tight grip on her, Dawson let Joey move off him. Having her energy drained, Joey rolled off him weakly, and after dragging herself, she slouched leaning on a tree a few feet away from him, still breathing raggedly.******

**At the same time, lying flat on his back, Dawson tried to compose his speedily beating heart. He stretched his arms out to the side, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.******

**He couldn't help to feel relieved. With Joey and him constantly moving around and making noises for the past few minutes, he didn't have time to return to his not so pure thoughts of her, which, just a few minutes ago, had virtually consumed him wholly. He didn't know what had come over him earlier. He just remembered, when he had her back on his chest, he swore he could see a faint aura surrounding them, almost like a halo. Then, as he inhaled the air around him, he could feel himself becoming woozy, pulling him away into a different dimension of sorts, a dimension where everything seemed so beautiful and perfect, just like her. He had tried to find a logical explanation for the peculiar phenomenon. As he was searching, he could feel this strange rush and this unknown power escalate within himself. Then an explosion occurred inside of him. He could feel it everywhere, in his heart, body, mind, and soul. Afterwards, out flew this overwhelming craving, an undoubtedly lustful craving for her – this sudden urge and need to touch her, to caress her, his deep yearning to run his fingers along her silky hair, along her smooth rosy cheeks, along the tip of her slanted nose, along her full ruby lips, along the edge of her chin, down to her pulse point, along the side of her neck to the junction between her neck and her shoulder, down to her chest, and further down, closer and closer into that valley created by the soft twin mounds, a place he could only imagine of venturing into…******

**"Stop it, Leery! You better stop this before you let yourself burst, " he scolded himself.******

**"Now, think nature, think hiking, do not think about her, do not picture her in her wet top, do not look at her, think nature..." He chanted to himself.******

**"Damn! This is hard." He sighed in frustration.******

**"I think we better get a way from here, soon." He decided, speaking to himself.******

**"Hey Jo, do you wanna take off, now? I mean if we want to make it there on time to catch the majestic and glorious sunset, we better start moving now. It'll at least take another few hours of driving." He asked her, still lying on his back, his eyes still shut.******

**No response. He waited for a few seconds. Still no answer.******

**"Jo?" he called out gently.******

**Again, no response.******

**Curiously, he opened his eyes slowly and blinked once, twice. Then, he met her eyes. She was sitting on her knees, both of her hands were on the ground, her eyes gazed into his, boring into his soul. Growing nervous, he diverted his eyes toward a stubborn piece of dried leaf stuck on the top part of her hair.******

**"Uhm…do you wanna go now? He asked her as he reached his right hand out for the leaf, pulling himself into a sitting position.******

**She smiled but didn't really utter a reply, while she eyed him intently, making his heartbeat speed up.******

**"Damn Joey! What are you trying to do to me here?" he cried out to himself.******

**Trying to act collected, he focused his attention to the small foreign object trapped between the strands of hair. Carefully, he lifted a few tufts with his right hand, and then his left hand joined force also, helping to remove the leaf. He awkwardly smiled, once he successfully freed her hair from the leaf, feeling a bit nervous from being aware of the intensity of her constant gaze. As he moved his hands away, he accidentally brushed her left cheek with his right knuckle, making him nearly jumped a mile high. Quickly, he retracted his hands toward him, trying not to graze anything in the process as well as not to look directly into her eyes.******

**"Jo –"******

**Whatever was that that he was about to say totally escaped his mind when he felt a soft, slightly moist pair of lips pressed against his. He would've gasped so loudly if his mouth would've not been occupied. Suddenly, he was aware of her body weight against him, pushing him down slightly. Almost spontaneously, he brought his arms around her, while at the same time he felt her warm and delicate tongue trace the inner part of his lips and with a slight pressure try to part his lips open. He obliged to her demand, opening his mouth slightly, allowing a passage for her wandering tongue, as they leaned closer and closer toward the bed of leaves.******

**Lying down, their kisses slowly became heated with smoldering passions and crackling desires. The once soft and lingering kisses turned into rather rough and frenetic kisses. Their hands once moved with restrictions now roamed freely, taking times in exploring the somewhat uncharted and somewhat forbidden territory, cavorting.******

**The sight of them lying on the ground looked familiar, but this time it was not accompanied by fits of laughter or excited shrieks; it was more like heavy breathing mixed with subtle moaning, famously known as the noises of couple, or simply as making-out.**   
  
**Dawson felt her hand stroke the upper part of his arm, gently squeezing his bicep, while her thumb massaged his tensed muscles. Then he felt it on his shoulder in a sweeping motion, then against his chest where she moved her skinny fingers in a way that literally sent him to the edge. On an impulse, he tightened his arms around her, and in one suave move, he shifted their position so that he was on top of her after he removed her busy, exploring hand off his chest.******

**She then brought her hands to the back of his neck where she languidly kneaded the muscles, and ran her delicate palms up and down his neck while playing with the soft tendrils at the base. At her touch, he could feel the tingling sensation creep out starting from his neck to his back down to his spine; then it dispersed out into these countless electrifying shocks through out his body that made his blood vessels nearly rupture and his nerve endings nearly split in half. Between their hungry kisses, loosening his arms around her, Dawson felt that he was losing himself fast, obviously along with his ability to see straight as everything became a blur in his eyes.******

**He rubbed the upper back area near her right shoulder, applying a slight pressure, as Joey let out a soft, almost inaudible moan into his mouth. He then moved his lips to the corner of her lips, dragged them through her crimson cheek, and finally let them linger on her earlobe. Stopping there, he protruded his tongue, which was thoroughly moisturized, into the inside of her ear, making her jerk and gasp, holding in her breath, her hands gripping tightly onto the neck-line part of his sweater. He moved his mouth to the area behind her ear as he nibbled and suckled on the fleshy part, causing her to bit her lower lip hard while wheezing. When he seemed to have enough of her ear, languorously, he moved his lips down to her bare neck and planted small kisses along the way as she tilted her head back exposing more area for his slightly swollen mouth to conquer upon, which he happily accepted.******

**Dawson continued his exploration while Joey shut her eyes, obviously reveling in the sensation that he was generating in her. He could hear a soft mumble when he loosely bit on the small part of her neck above the collarbone, trying not to leave a visible mark on her smooth and long neck in the process. Proceeding, he left trailing kisses along her clothed shoulder before he came back to her collarbone and went lower from there and finally stopped right at the edge of her u-neck top. He returned to the small spot on her neck that seemed to be his favorite and immediately started to nibble on it using his lips, while Joey's hands once were quite idle now seemed to be quite the opposite, actively rubbing against his arms, shoulders, and back. As he nibbled lightly on the narrow patch of her skin, he could hear a distinct moan between her heavy, uneven breathing, and altogether, he could feel her fingers combing through his blond tresses. Still nuzzling her neck, he brought his hands down to her back and moved them along the spine, up and down, making her squirmed. He then squeezed her right shoulder.******

**"Ouch!" He heard Joey exclaim.******

**Abruptly, he stopped and, lifting his head, looked searchingly into her wide eyes.******

**Joey smiled sheepishly, biting her bottom lip while a faint wince could be detected on her face.******

**"It's nothing Dawson. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood. I'm sure we can proceed," she said, wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer, smiling.******

**Clearly, she wanted to show him that she's still very eager to continue their "intimate-session". Dawson, on the other hand, didn't look too interested. He had his straight-faced look as he pulled himself from her, sitting up, after he removed her hands off him. Joey just looked at him with evident confusion blended with a twinge of disappointment on her face as she sat up facing him. Her face was still flushed, her breath was still racing, and her hair was messy.******

**"Damn Joey! Let me see it." Extending his arms, he tried to touch her shoulder, but Joey evaded his arms by moving her shoulder casually.******

**"What Dawson?" she asked, sustaining an innocent look and acting as if she had no idea what he was talking about.******

**Dawson responded by glaring at her, "Don't play dumb with me Jo. You hurt yourself earlier."******

**Joey just shook her head as she brought her knees toward her chest, looking up to meet his eyes, wearing a convincing expression on her face.******

**"It's nothing major. I'm just fine and dandy now."******

**"Joey, you cried in pain earlier," he argued, standing up while Joey just looked at him funnily. Patting his pants, he noticed the tiny pieces of shredded, died leaves sticking to the fabric. He then began to remove them as he listened to her.******

**"My, aren't you exaggerating."******

**Dawson looked up to meet her eyes.******

**"I didn't cry in pain. I just said ouch. It's just a reflex if anything," she said trying to convince him with her explanation, earning a dubious glance from him.******

**Keeping his eyes on hers, he shrugged and smirked.******

**"If you said so, fine then. Let me see it anyway," he persuaded, "Take off your shirt," he said nonchalantly, starring straight at her, as if it was the most normal thing to ask.******

**Hearing his demanding words, Joey's eyes widened in pure shock. Abruptly, she jumped to her feet, staggering.******

**"What the heck!!! Did you just ask me to take off my shirt, Dawson Leery?" she asked, practically yelling.******

**Dawson just smirked and explained lightly, "Bag that dirty mind of yours, Jo. My intention is purely for your well-being, no testosterone involved."******

**Simpering, Joey scoffed at him in reply, "How could you say that Dawson? After all, it hasn't been that long since you shoved your tongue down my ear."******

**He sighed as he moved his eyes away from her.******

**"Gee, I don't know that you think so highly of me. And here I thought that I'm supposed to be your fiancé," he said sarcastically; the hurt is apparent on his voice.******

**Still facing her, he continued, "If you're really thinking like that then…"******

**"Dawson??!!!" Joey exclaimed, looking at him, her jaw dropped nearly to the floor.******

**There stood before her, Dawson, his sweater and shirt crumpled on his hand, before he cast it aside onto the pile of leaves. He faced her and searched her face, trying to decipher what her eyes were saying.******

**"Now we'll be even, Jo."******

**Forcing a smile, she told him, "Dawson, I'm just joking."******

**"I'm not Jo," he answered in a serious tone.******

**"Daw—"******

**He cut her abruptly, leaving her mouth still half-opened. "Hear me out, Jo."******

**Without saying a word, she focused her attention at him, listening attentively.******

**"We've been officially engaged for a little more than two months. Frankly, at first I couldn't help to wonder if this would ever work out, always fearing that this arrangement could ruin the both of us, turning us away from each other, breaking the promise we've made. But eventually I've grown out of it, believing in my heart that this is for the best."******

**He paused briefly to clear his throat and continued, "And in fact, it is Jo. Instead of growing apart, we've grown closer and closer. And, I'm not just talking about the physical stuff. The physical stuffs are not that significant compared to the others things. Among those other things, the memories we've created stand out. I savor each moment I spent with you, Joey. Each moment is unique in its own way, truly wonderful, and certainly memorable. They keep getting better and better every time. And I certainly will never forget this moment." He sighed contentedly.******

**"Also, I've always thought that I know you well inside-out, but was I wrong. Let me say that being engaged has somehow revealed things that I've never seen before. Now, I even can see things under a new light," he stopped momentarily before adding," I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Joey Potter. Unfortunately our wedding has been postponed until your graduation." He uttered the last sentence in a gentler voice as he shivered lightly when he felt the gentle breeze against his bare skin. Locking his gaze with hers, he tried to read through her eyes.******

**"Dawson—" Joey tried to jumped in, but Dawson just went on in a normal tone, "Jo – if I'm making you uncomfortable, tell me. That's the last thing I want to do to you. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to. But you deserve to know the truth, especially after what we'd engaged in earlier." He stopped briefly. "That… that I'm growing extremely attracted to you in every possible way," he finished his sentence hastily, gazing into her eyes.******

**Joey reacted but quickly concealed her astonishment with a gawky smile, her eyes avoiding his.******

**Observing her, Dawson let out a long sigh.******

**"Now we'll be even. It's only fair for me to do this after I asked you to. We both will be uncomfortable now, well, at least I am," saying, he tried to justify his action.******

**Joey's eyes gradually softened. Not saying a word in response, she picked up his sweater, held onto it as she walked toward him, and then handed it to him.******

**Facing him, she told him in an earnest tone, "I trust you, Dawson. I've always trusted you. You're not only my best friend, but you're also my fiancé. I've accepted that fact since the moment I said yes, even though it was a struggle at the beginning." She stopped, smiling candidly.******

**"And the truth is I'm starting to be extremely attracted to you too, in every possible way."******

**Showing her crooked smile, while walking forward, her back facing him, teasingly she added, "And, on a side note, Dawson, I thoroughly enjoyed all sorts of things we did earlier."******

**Dawson looked a little flabbergasted hearing her blunt confession.******

**"Jo –" he trailed off as he watched her, totally mesmerized by the scene unfolding before his eyes.******

**After a few steps, Joey stopped her pace. Facing the creek, with both hands she gripped tightly onto the hemline of her top and started to lift it, inching it up her slim frame, and then quickly slid it past her head. Scrunching it up into a rumple in her hands, she then held it against her chest.******

**"Go ahead Dawson."******

**Dawson just stood on his spot, looking dumbfounded. He starred at her nearly bare back, which was only partially covered with the skimpy, sheer lacy material of her bra. The sweet temptation had come back. He gulped as the mental picture of them rolling around on the bed of leaves, their bare skins covered with the leaves, flesh rubbing against flesh slowly became vivid and vivid. Forcefully, he stopped himself before he let the temptation eat him up.******

**Casting out all kinds of improper thoughts out of his mind, he treaded toward her, after he dropped his sweater to the ground. He stood right behind her as his eyes were fixated toward a specific area on her back.******

**"You could've gotten infection Jo."******

**"I'd live Dawson."******

**She turned her head sideway, glancing over her shoulder to meet his eyes. Dawson just shot her a warning look. Quietly, he examined her back with his eyes. He could see the not so shallow cut that was covered with an uneven coat of parched blood and the area around the abrasion that looked swollen and in a shade of blue. Apparently, earlier, when she fell down, her shoulder had hit a sharp edge.******

**Using his fingers, he poked the contusion. Upon contact with his finger, Joey flinched, jerking her shoulder slightly. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together, trying to contain the pain.******

**Dawson sneered at her reaction, "Sure Jo, nothing."******

**"Thank goodness, I always have the first aid kit handy in my car."******

**Joey stayed speechless at his remark, her eyes glued to the corner of her shoulder, skirting his gaze as much as she could. Dawson smiled watching her as she turned her head to the front, looking reticent.******

**She nearly leaped when she felt the warmth of his breath, which was saturated with hot air, on her ear, neck, and shoulder.******

**"Don't worry Jo. We can always have an encore later," he whispered hoarsely into her ear, deliberately letting his bare chest brushing against her exposed back, making her mouth hung ajar.******

**Closing her eyes, she shuddered lightly when she felt his cool, soft lips on her partially naked back, gently kissing the bruise.******

**"For now, can we just continue our drive? I mean we still have ample distance to cover," he suggested with pleading eyes.******

**After seeing Joey weakly incoherently nodded her answer, he moved away from her to give her some room, so that she could dress as well as exhale the air that she's been holding for a few seconds.******

**While she was putting on her top, he went to gather her stuffs that had been abandoned for some time, her boots and jacket. Then, he picked up his sweater and shirt from the ground and put them on.******

**Looking decent, Joey strolled toward him and took her jacket from him, and then she wore it as she stepped into her boots. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Dawson sat on a tumbled trunk, waiting for her. She turned to face, putting on an extra sweet grin.******

**"Hey Dawson, I think you should carry me to the car since you'd concluded that I'm hurt."******

**Dawson furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her, half-mocking.******

**"As far as I'm concern and to the best of my knowledge, I didn't remember diagnosing you with a broken limb, or anything else for that matter. Jo – sorry to disappoint you, but I think walking will do you just fine."******

**"Dawson, aren't you the one who said that this is serious so…" she nagged.******

**Without arguing and letting her continue the nagging ramble, he just swept her off the ground into his arms. Joey seemed dazed, not expecting that he would grant her wish.******

**"There – how's that your majesty?" he asked derisively.******

**Snaking one of her arms around his neck, she faced him, a satisfied smile formed on her lips, while her other arm rested casually against his chest, her fingers played with his wool sweater, pinching the material.******

**"You shouldn't get angry over this. You know this might turn out to be quite beneficial for you. I mean I would expect you to carry me over the thresholds, up the long winding stairs, on our wedding night. So you should consider this as a practice."******

**He just laughed hearing her as he started to step forward slowly, carrying her in his arms. With Joey in his arms, Dawson decided to take a different route to get back to the parking lot, a route, which would not require him to cross the creek. But, it was a longer route, which went along the length of the creek until at some point the creek would turn downward to run beneath the ground.******

**"Well Jo, in that case I would strongly suggest you to do some thing since I would hope that by that time, at least you would lose some pounds. That shouldn't be a problem right? I mean, take it this way, you'll have plenty of time, a few years, to accomplish that," he returned her comment.******

**Joey glared at him and playfully punched him on the chest.******

**Dawson simply laughed in response. "Hey, you started it."******

**"Did not."******

**"Did too."******

**Their repartee continued.******

**Between their vivacious, noisy banters, a solemn, quite thought managed to enter into Dawson's mind. The thought reminded him that this, all of that happened today with her, would be just another sweet memory, a new addition to the collection he already had. And before long, tomorrow would come. And tomorrow she would be gone, carrying his heart with her.******

**A few minutes had elapsed and their retreating figures had disappeared between the rows of trees. Their playful bickers and chuckles could only be heard echoing faintly from a distant before they were swallowed by the quietness and calmness. Once again, the tranquility claimed over the entire area, which earlier had been a playground to the couple, the playground that witnessed much more than just the fulfillment of a promise between two best friends, but rather the blossoming of true love between two best friends.**   
  



End file.
